Guardian Angel
by SingingSongbird
Summary: Justine/Clarice pairing! A romantic evening leads to a deep confession.


Silence filled the enormous dining room, wrapping delicately around the two young ladies sitting at opposite ends of the stretching table. The lack of noise was eery for Justine usually has the place booming with guests and _victims. _Clarice was in shock when she told her there would be no company tonight and that she must be accompanied at dinner. More shock came when Justine laid out a beautiful satin gown for her to wear as well.

The gown was a surprisingly snug fit. Justine is a good few inches taller than Clarice and her tiny, weak form. The shorter girl had expected the gown to be long on her but it almost seemed as if it were custom made in it's perfection. It's a beautiful shade of royal blue that really brought out her pale blue eyes.

Justine sat professionally in her chair, her appearance nothing but perfect. She has her thick, jet black hair draping off her bare shoulders in waves. Her eyes are as dark as coal and yet still so beautiful in contrast to her pale complexion. The dress she wears is a crimson red and clings to her toned body in such a way to emphasize her sculpted figure.

Clarice has lightly tanned skin due to her heavy work out in the fields and gardens. She is the only one that has actually stayed loyal to Justine after all these years and it shows well. Her long blonde hair even has some faint highlights from being out in the sun for too long.

"Clarice, dear, how has your evening been?" Justine asks as she leans her cheek onto her palm, boring her dark orbs right into the blonde.

Clarice's face flushes slightly as she grips at her gown beneath the table. She has never been treated in such a way before and isn't quite sure how to react.

"I—It's been very lovely, Mademoiselle," she stammers, focusing her eyes on the empty plate before her.

"Please, call me Justine. I've known you about my whole life I believe we can call each other by our first names."

Clarice nods with knit brows. She would be a liar if she were to say she weren't a little frightened right now. Knowing well Justine's past, she has no idea what has turned the woman into such a mood. Admittedly deep down she fears she may be her next victim.

Clarice's head snaps up when she hears Justine getting up from her seat. Their eyes meet and she's paralyzed on the spot in her chair. She watches with wide eyes as the beautiful woman makes her way over to her and moves her chair a little before dropping to her knees between her legs. Clarice takes a sharp inhale, her face turning an entire tint of red as she throws her fist down to her sensitive area in fear Justine might accidentally touch her. That and because the sight before her is doing things to her body she once thought as sinful.

Justine simply offers a gentle smile before tenderly taking Clarice's fists into her hands, never breaking their locked gaze. Her grip was very light at fist, caressing her fists, before it became a little tense and tight, then going soft again. Clarice can visually see Justine fighting something inside herself and her stomach churns.

"You mean so much to me, Clarice," Justine whispers. "So, so much."

Clarice thins her lips and averts her gaze to the burning fire place. It crackles and pops faintly while warming the room and highlighting Justine's features. Her skin is literally glowing in the light. She feels slender fingers carefully take her chin and guide her gaze back to Justine.

"The suitors mean nothing to me!" Justine almost shouts before collecting herself again. "I do not wish to be with anyone other than you. I have felt this way for some time now and have come to terms with myself. You're the only thing that is keeping me sane, dear Clarice. If even a little, it is by the blessing of your presence."

The blonde gasps at Justine's confession and tears begin to well in her eyes. Justine uses the hand she is holding Clarice's chin with to wipe away the falling tears with her thumb.

"I have decided that I will stop with my experiments. But only on one condition," Justine says, gazing softly at Clarice.

The blonde slightly cranes her head to the side in curiosity. Justine swallows nervously before continuing.

"H—Hold me when I sleep," she says while maintaining her stare. "I feel that maybe if your arms are around me at night and I know you're by my side, I won't have those terrible nightmares anymore. They're always about me—losing you..."

Clarice gives Justine a teary smile before nearly pouncing out of her chair and encasing the woman in a warm embrace. She nuzzles her face into her glowing skin and inhales her alluring aroma.

"I would love nothing more than to be your guardian angel, Justine. I feel the same way about you," Clarice confesses into Justine's neck. "To be honest with you, I was always jealous of your suitors."

Justine chuckles as she combs her fingers through Clarice's hair. She shakes her head, amused by the very thought of such things.

"There was never anything to be jealous about," she assures her. "My heart and sanity belongs only to you. Never leave me, my beautiful Clarice."

"I will never leave you, Justine."

With that the blonde pulls away only to capture Justine's lips with her very own, igniting a blaze more scorching than the fire beside them.


End file.
